


A Witch Makes Things Go Her Way

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Gelphie, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: Something that I made for a prompt, "Gelphie, but with your favorite Worst Witch quote."Elphaba reflects on her feelings for Glinda during her final moments.





	A Witch Makes Things Go Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> "A witch dose not whine when things don't go her way; A witch makes things go her way."

Elphaba applied this selfmade mato to every aspect of her life. Ever since the people of Oz deemed her “a Witch” she had used it herself ironically as some kind of mantra or way of solidifying her power and identity. She had never been the type to sit and complain when things didn’t work out for her. With a childhood like hers it was hard to grow up to be a passive person. She was bold and brass and stubborn. She never truly took “no” for an answer. She had strong opinions on everything, and they were going to her heard.

Her Opinions on Glinda though? They were a different story. Her thoughts on her pink clad fluffy blonde roommate had been that way that at first. The girl’s personality had ruffled her feathers at first and she was not afraid to let her know. That had all changed once they became friends though. Suddenly the things that Elphaba had hated about her where now endearing. Suddenly she could fool herself no longer. Galinda, soon to be Glinda, Upland was delightful. So delightful in fact that she had captured Elphaba’s heart.

This fact only angered Elphaba more. Who gave this light bubbly doll permission to steal her heart away? How could she have allowed herself to fall for the unattainable? but most concerning of all, why could she no longer speak her mind about what she was feeling? Suddenly the stubborn and opinionated Elphaba Thropp was rendered speechless. She was Given so many opportunities to tell Glinda how she felt over the years but she took none of them. Why? It couldn’t be fear. Could it? Why did her mato fail her where she truly needed it most?

Even now standing here in front of the object of her affection, spilling her heart out, sure that she was on her way to her death, she couldn’t do it. She repeated the mato in her head over and over, but nothing. She told Glinda how much she meant to her, how much knowing her had changed her life, but the simple three little words that she longed to say just wouldn’t come out.

Glinda was in tears, her thick mascara running down her face. She hiccuped and sobbed as she spoke. She said much the same things that Elphaba had. She told the green witch how different her life would have been without her and how she wasn’t ready to say goodbye. She told her all the things that Elphaba expected her to. But still the words didn’t leave Elphaba’s lips.

Elphaba had pinned and longed for Glinda for most of her adult life. Never acting on her feelings, never bringing them into the light. She was the antithesis of her own mantra. the same mantra that she repeated in her head over and over, even as she melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so I hadn’t planned on this one being so angsty, it just kinda happened… and now I'm sad.


End file.
